


Story of My Unimaginable and Painful Life (ON HIATUS)

by MusicET



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big family died, they left 2 babies behind, 2 teenagers and 2 newly adults. What would happen now? What secrets would be revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Sapphire Crescent **

[ **http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/24400000/cute-emo-girl-with-black-hair-and-blue-eyes-emo-girls-24441331-383-510.jpg** ](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/24400000/cute-emo-girl-with-black-hair-and-blue-eyes-emo-girls-24441331-383-510.jpg)

**Age:** 16

 **D.O.B:** 05/08/1998

 **Personality:** Amazingly Strong, Quiet, Musical, Random, Sad, Mysterious, Secret Keeper, Different, Unique, Protective, Trusting problem, Understands anyone anytime anyone, Holds Pain in Herself until Breaking Point.

** Jade Crescent **

[ **http://autoimagesize.com/baby-girl-pictures/baby-girl-smiling-hd-wallpapers-images/** ](http://autoimagesize.com/baby-girl-pictures/baby-girl-smiling-hd-wallpapers-images/)

**Age:** 2 months old

 **D.O.B:** 05/06/2014

 **Personality:** Moody, Happy, Bubbly, Cries when tired, Adorable, Cute, Different, Unique.

** Henry Crescent **

[ **http://s1127.photobucket.com/user/Immafadingthough/media/draft_lens3844172module25297282photo_12388176681238638717-erik-of-myspace-cute-boy-with-blue-eyes.jpg.html** ](http://s1127.photobucket.com/user/Immafadingthough/media/draft_lens3844172module25297282photo_12388176681238638717-erik-of-myspace-cute-boy-with-blue-eyes.jpg.html)

**Age:** 18

 **D.O.B:** 05/05/1997

 **Personality:** Protective, Funny, Mysterious, Random, Silly, Strategist, Weird, Different, Unique, Makes everyone laugh anytime.

** Andrew Crescent **

[ **http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/81e4bc9c84e813440f29e671b4935227/http://i146.photobucket.com/albums/r248/captain_pirate_boy/EmoBoy21.jpg** ](http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/81e4bc9c84e813440f29e671b4935227/http:/i146.photobucket.com/albums/r248/captain_pirate_boy/EmoBoy21.jpg)

**Age:** 21

 **D.O.B:** 05/07/1993

 **Personality:** Protective, Funny, Mysterious, Random, Silly, Smart, Weird, Different, Unique, Makes people’s mood change anytime.

** William Crescent **

[ **http://media.photobucket.com/user/falloutboy_09/media/3.jpg.html?filters[term]=gorgeous eyes guys &filters[primary]=images** ](http://media.photobucket.com/user/falloutboy_09/media/3.jpg.html?filters%5bterm%5d=gorgeous%20eyes%20guys&filters%5bprimary%5d=images%20)

**Age:** 19

 **D.O.B:** 05/09/1995

 **Personality:** Protective, Funny, Mysterious, Random, Silly, Full of Surprises, Weird, Different, Unique, Able to make people do as he wishes (like hypnotizes)

** Darren Crescent **

[ **http://cdn.losebabyweight.com.au/wp-content/uploads/baby-boy-photo-with-towel.jpg?4998db** ](http://cdn.losebabyweight.com.au/wp-content/uploads/baby-boy-photo-with-towel.jpg?4998db)

**Age:** 4 months old

 **D.O.B** : 05/04/2014

 **Personality:** Moody, Happy, Bubbly, Cries when tired, Adorable, Cute, Different, Unique.


	2. No, No, No…NO!!! WHY?!?

 

** 3rd person P.O.V **

It was a quiet and peaceful night for the Crescent family… or so they thought. A group of 12 men came into their house while everyone was asleep, they checked to see everyone in the Crescent family was asleep. They took out their guns and knives and went into every room and stabbed or shot everyone, they went into a teenage girl’s bedroom with a baby girl in there too. The 2 men aimed their guns and were about to shot when a dark voice spoke “You dare kill these innocent people. Now you will pay the ultimate price. All your lives for their lives.” And then in a flash there was a blood bath battle. The two girl slept with no clue with what was going on, then the 20 men dropped dead, the group of people disappeared without a trace, and they all said “We’ll meet again when all of you are ready.”

**~Meanwhile in another country/ suburb/ town~**

The same problem was occurring in another part of the world and the same group of people saved the family and another gang killed the rest of the extended Crescent family… until there were only 1 teenage boy, 1 teenage girl, 2 newly turned adult boys, 1 baby girl and 1 baby boy.

**~the next morning~**

** Sapphire P.O.V **

I woke up this morning and screamed, waking up my baby cousin, there was blood everywhere, dead bodies everywhere, I went over to my baby cousin’s cradle and covered her eyes. I ran to my family’s rooms but the same thing was there, but this time everyone was dead, I started to shake, I then ran to my aunt’s room and phoned the police, I dialed 000, they picked up.

** ~The conversation~ **

**Sapphire:** Hello?

 **Police:** Hello, how may I help you?

 **Sapphire:** Please come and help me

 **Police:** What’s the matter sweetheart?

 **Sapphire** : I woke up and saw dead bodies all over the house and my family dead!

 **Police:** Are you sure they’re dead?

 **Sapphire:** Yes, they have bullets all over them or stabbed marks all over them and only me and my baby cousin are alive.

 **Police:** Okay, where is your address?

 **Sapphire:** 18 Oakley Avenue 3024 (made up address)

 **Police:** The police is on their way in 10 minutes, just wait in front of your house and we’ll come.

 **Sapphire:** Thank you.

** ~Hangs up and end of conversation~ **

I walked outside and waited for the police to come and then in 10 minutes they came, a policeman walked up to me, “You rang the police?” I nod and they walked inside, they opened they all door and gasped, bodies everywhere, blood everywhere, knives on the wall and bullets on the wall. “Oh My God! I’m so so sorry sweetheart! You shouldn’t have seen this.” One of the police lady said. I guess that’s when I broke down sobbing. The lady comfort me and walked me to the garage. “I know this is a lot to take in but can you tell me what happened?” she said and I nod. “I was asleep with my baby cousin with me. Then I woke up this morning and I saw blood everywhere, dead bodies everywhere. I freaked out and I screamed waking up Jade, I ran to my parents room to see them dead, I ran to my grandparent’s room and they were dead, I ran to my sister’s room and she was dead, I ran to Jade’s parent’s room to see them dead and then I ran to my other aunt’s room to see her dead but her phone was out and then I called the police.” I said. Then 3 polices came out in a hurry and said “The same situation has happened, every other Crescent family including extended family has…Killed!” I gasped “W-What?! A-All o-of t-them?” I stuttered asking. They nod and they looked at me and my cousin with pity but they said “You two are all that’s left apart from 1 other teenager boy, 2 newly adults and 1 baby boy.” “C-Can y-you p-please t-tell m-me t-the n-names p-please.” I asked.  “Henry Crescent, Andrew Crescent, William Crescent and Darren Crescent.” One policeman said as my jaws dropped. “What?! But Darren’s in Vietnam! Henry’s in Japan! William and Andrew are in China!” I exclaimed. “But that means…ALL the Crescent family’s…DEAD.” I said. They nod I broke down, Jade was asleep and was sat on the chair, “No, no, no…NO!! WHY?!?” I cried, they tried comforting me and I calmed down and then the lady said. “We’re getting all of you together, maybe you can stay at a friend’s house for a while.” I nod and I went to my room avoiding the bodies, I pack my clothes but when I got to my closet bodies fell out and I screamed the police came and saw the bodies coming out and saw them fall on me and they threw the bodies of me as I sobbed for a bit as the polices comforted me and I calmed down and then I grabbed my clothes, Jade’s clothes and our other essential things. I grabbed my family’s IPad’s, IPhone and I grabbed my headphones too. It was 4 suitcases altogether and I grabbed my backpack and Jade’s baby kit with her powdered milk, dummy, baby powder, baby oil and everything else and since we didn’t go shopping much there wasn’t a lot of things.  I decided to go to Olivia’s house and stay for a while. I went out and saw polices all of them ready. I gave them the address and they nod, I opened the garage and saw reporters and news reporters everywhere. The police stopped them from coming close to me and I got in the car and they drove to Olivia’s house.

**~OUTSIDE OLIVIA’S HOUSE~**

I took a deep breath and followed the police officers. They knocked on the door and Olivia came out and opened the door. She has long blonde hair and big dark brown eyes, she looked shocked seeing me here and policemen’s all around me, “Um, Sapphire what are you doing? Did you do something wrong? Did something happen?” She asked. I nod, “Maybe we come in and explain what’s going on?” Michelle said, I found out her name was Michelle the police lady that comforted me before. Olivia nod and let us in, we went to the living room where Olivia’s parents were. They looked confused when they saw me. “Sapphire you’re here, with…polices?” Lucy asked (mum’s name) I nod, the police turned the T.V on and they saw everything, they understood that my family is all dead apart from the last 6 members of the family. “You can stay here Sapphire, with your cousins too. We might not have any rooms left but you’re welcome to stay in the house in the garden next to the bar.” George said (Olivia’s dad) “Thank you.” I said “It means a lot.” “Well, Sapphire, we have all the family money transferred to your bank account, your cousins are coming in 2 hours and we’ll pick them up and drop them of here.” Michelle said I nod in thanks and she left, Olivia directed me to the room, she hugged me tightly, “It’ll be okay. We’re all here for you.” She said as I hugged her back tight and sobbed on her chest.

** Olivia P.O.V **

I was surprised to see Sapphire break down so easily, she was always so strong and seeing her like this, it hurts me to see my best friends so weak, so broken and she’s like a little girl that’s lost her way. I comforted her as my mum walked in seeing her like this, I guess it hurts her a lot too. It was my family’s duty to protect the 6 immortal beings of the Crescent family, we knew it would happen soon but not right on her birthday, the 5th of August. It hurts her a lot, I’ve known her for about 8 years and it took her 4 years to trust me 80% and even now, I’ve not gain 100% of her trust, I might not know the details but I know one thing for sure, she’s had an unimaginable and painful life. I know she has a lot of secrets. She calmed down after a while, my mother then spoke up, “Sapphire sweetheart, do you mind to unpack your stuff now or do you want to wait a while?” Sapphire shook her head and smiled “I don’t mind, and thank you for letting me stay here for a while.” We left for her to unpack, mum then spoke up when we got in the house seeing Jan, Mark and dad at the table. “We didn’t protect them, they were almost killed, but who is it protecting them when we were asleep?” She said, “I’m not sure but, we’ll find out eventually, besides it’s almost time.” Mark said as everyone nod.

** 3rd person P.O.V **

****

Sapphire finished unpacking and she picked up Jade and grabbed Jade’s milk and bottle and went to the kitchen, she boiled some water, the Robert family watched her, she put the powder in the bottle and when the water was finished she poured it in the cup and waited for it to resolve and she walked to the living room where the Robert watched her, “What?” She asked “Nothing, we’re just surprised how well you take care of your cousin.” Lucy said, Sapphire smiled sadly, “Jade’s parents normally had work, I’d be left with her when I come home, her parents would leave her at 5pm to go to work and I’d have to take care of her until 7am.” She said. Then when George was about to say something the bell rang and Olivia and Sapphire along with Jade went to check and it was Sapphire’s family. “Sapphire…” said the boy with brown hair as she tackled all of them into a hug. “You’re here, and alive.” She said as the oldest boy chuckled and said “You can’t get rid of us that early.” And they all laughed. They all walked inside, “Well this is our home for now.” Sapphire said. “Hi I’m Andrew the eldest, 21 years old.” Said Andrew. “I’m William the second eldest, 19 years old.” Said William “I’m Henry the middle child, I’m 18 years old.” Henry said. “And this is our baby boy cousin, Darren, he’s 4 months old.” Said Sapphire. “And as you all know, we’re the last of the Crescent family.” All 4 of them said in unison. “Thank you for letting us stay here.” Said the boys. Olivia’s mum smiled “I’m Lucy Robert, Olivia mother. This is my husband George Robert, Olivia’s father. This is Jan and Mark Robert, Olivia’s twin brother and sister. This is Olivia Robert, my daughter.” Said Lucy as the boys nod in acknowledgement. “I got a phone call from the police officer and he said that since Andrew and William has finished school they can come to school with me and Jade and Darren too. But since Henry is in his last year, he can go to year 12 for about 3 months and then we all stay with me until I graduate. Which is weird and awkward. William will stay with Henry and Andrew, Jade and Darren will stay with me at school. They’ve told the principle and teachers about the situation and everyone understand and said it’s no problem.” Sapphire said, everyone nod. “Well, you boys should go unpack, Sapphire, you wouldn’t mind showing them will you?” George said, she shook her head and said “Right this way guys.” They all followed her to their room. They all unpack and said that both Jade and Darren will stay in her room. Everyone couldn’t wait for what would happen tomorrow.


	3. Character Profile

** Olivia Robert **

[ **http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/download/file.php?id=187096** ](http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/download/file.php?id=187096)

**Age:** 15

 **D.O.B:** 07/05/1998

 **Personality:** tomboy, bubbly, funny, natural leader, fast, fit, pretty, great climbing skills, fun, strict when needed, friendly to everyone unless you hurt my friends or family. She’s strong for a girl so no one wants to start a fight with her unless there looking for a broken bone, love using he sarcasm, She is a fast learner so she find something new nearly every day from her and friends mistakes which happen a lot, she can be an absolute totally a pain in the butt when she want to be.

** Olivia Mum a.k.a Lucy Robert **

[ **http://www.corbisimages.com/images/Corbis-42-52463069.jpg?size=67 &uid=4fcb5442-7436-4754-94a4-f33f2874b453** ](http://www.corbisimages.com/images/Corbis-42-52463069.jpg?size=67&uid=4fcb5442-7436-4754-94a4-f33f2874b453)

**Age:** 35

 **D.O.B:** 29/04/1979

 **Personality:** A person who’s never worried about herself, only worried about her friends and family. She can be a thick- head or stubborn when mad or angry. She also keeps some secrets.

** Olivia dad a.k.a George Robert **

[ **http://befreetolove.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/MiddleAgeManThinking.jpg** ](http://befreetolove.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/MiddleAgeManThinking.jpg)

**Age:** 35

 **D.O.B** : 25/05/1979

 **Personality:** Fun lover and a person who’s never worried about himself, only worried about his friends and family. He can be a thick- head or stubborn when mad or angry. He also keeps some secrets.

 **Olivia’s younger twin** **bro** **and** **sis** **a.k.a** **Jan** **and** **Mark** **R** **o** **b** **e** **r** **t**

[ **http://annetylerlord.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/IMG_0080.jpg** ](http://annetylerlord.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/IMG_0080.jpg)

Girl = Jan Boy = Mark

 **Age:** 11, Jan is older by 2 minutes, Mark is younger by 2 minutes

 **D.O.B:** 05/10/2003

 **Personality:** Jan is outgoing, loud, less annoying than Mark, Animal lover, serious when needed. Mark is outgoing, loud, really annoying, animal lover, NEVER serious and when he is it’s a big problem.


	4. Chapter 4

** Sapphire P.O.V **

I woke up at 7am, I got dressed into my school uniform in the bathroom, and Olivia got dressed in her uniform too.

[ **http://www.polyvore.com/boys_in_uniform/set?id=90416503** ](http://www.polyvore.com/boys_in_uniform/set?id=90416503)

Henry got dressed in his new school’s uniform which was just white long t-shirt with the school logo on, long dark grey pant, school tie and school blazer.

Andrew and William dressed casual clothes and looked like this

**(Andrew)** [ **http://www.polyvore.com/nori/set?id=108973864** ](http://www.polyvore.com/nori/set?id=108973864)

 

[ **http://www.polyvore.com/guy_clothes/set?id=114323646** ](http://www.polyvore.com/guy_clothes/set?id=114323646) **(William)**

I just dressed Darren and Jade in baby tracksuits, Jade in a violet one and Darren in a green one. I made breakfast for everyone, Andrew made lunch for all of us a.k.a Olivia, William, Henry, Jan, Mark, me and himself, William grabbed our snacks, Henry filled our water bottles and Olivia helped me with Jade and Darren’s milk bottles. We were all ready by 7:45am. We then left the house for school, we waited outside for the bus to come and hopped on. The boys and I listened to music on our IPhones/IPods as Olivia chat to some other students on the bus. But we got sympathetic looks a lot on the bus, it got quite annoying. Our stop came and we hopped of the bus, people stared at us, we got annoyed and we hung around each other until the bell rang and I showed Henry and William to the class, then I went to my class with my cousins with me. When we stepped into class and we got stares and girls started to flirt with Andrew, the boys flirted with me and then Andrew got fed up with it and he snapped “Stop staring will ya! So what if our families died! Stop staring! And NO flirting I’m 21! Flirt with my cousin you’re good as dead with all us cousins!” I sweatdropped as everyone got scared and went back to what they were doing. I handed Jade and Darren to him as I unpacked, my first subject was Maths, and I hate Maths! I grabbed everything and sat at my desk which was at the back, Andrew grabbed a chair and sat next to me. Then class started, and I spaced out during Maths, then the teacher wrote sums on the board I copied it off and finished it fast because I’ve already learnt, Andrew fell asleep, I chuckled slightly and then Jade and Darren looked like they were about to cry I woke Andrew up and he looked at me and whispered “What?” “Jade and Darren they’re gonna cry.” I replied, he paled and stood up and grabbed both of them and went to the teacher and told him, he nod and I went out with him, to calm them down, after 10 minutes we went back in and continued our lessons.

** William P.O.V **

I went to class with Henry and we got stares and some girls tried flirty with us and it got annoying and Henry snapped “STOP FLIRTING WITH US!!” and the girls stopped until the teacher came in, then the teacher said to the class, “Well, class, this is our new student Henry Crescent and his cousin William Crescent. Sapphire Crescent’s older cousins. Make them feel welcome. I’m your homeroom teacher Miss Hayley Donavan. I’m also your English teacher.” She said as the girls still stared at us lovey-dovey. “Nice to meet you.” Said Henry and I. “Your first subject is English. Since William’s finished High School, he’ll just come around helping the students and he’ll help me sometimes during the lesson.” Said Miss Hayley and we nod “You can sit at the back and Andrew just grab a chair and sit next to him.” We nod and went to our spots and the lesson started and we zoned, and we sometimes had some worksheets or I went up to do demonstrations, and throughout until the lesson ended.

Henry P.O.V

It was recess and we grabbed our recess and went outside and saw Andrew, Sapphire, with Jade and Darren waiting for us, they were leaning on the wall waiting for us to come to them. “Hey guys. How was your session?” Sapphire asked. “Terrible, it was soo boring, we first walked into class girls were flirting with us. The thing they taught I learnt 3 years ago.” I said. Sapphire and Andrew laughed and then Andrew spoke up “Same with us, but boys for Sapphire.” And she nod. “Happens EVERY morning. I thought they’d stop after a while but it got worst, at first it was okay in ways but then it continued and got really annoying.” She said sighing as we chuckled slightly. “Well wanna go to the library? We’ve got 15 minutes left.” Sapphire said we nod and went to the library, Sapphire walked straight to the manga section and grabbed a ‘Brother’s Conflict’ manga volume 2, then each of us grabbed a manga, Andrew grabbed ‘Naruto’ volume 6, William grabbed a ‘Bleach’ volume 9 and I grabbed a ‘Soul Eater’ volume 8. Jade and Darren were sleeping soundly in Sapphire and William’s arms. Then the bell rang, we pull them back on the shelf and left for class and my next subject was Humanities. I went to class with everything I needed. Our teacher was Mr. Dunlevy, and man did he talk a lot. I zoned out during the subject. Until it finished.

** Andrew P.O.V **

I went to Sapphire’s next subject and it was Art, she had Miss Matazig, she was really nice. They got to draw their favorite character from random books or manga or anime or just some random picture, Sapphire couldn’t decide so she just drew the first on that came to mind, she drew for 50 minutes and she drew this

[ **http://hative.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/wolf-drawings/wolf-drawing-8.jpg** ](http://hative.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/wolf-drawings/wolf-drawing-8.jpg)

Surprisingly she added colour shades to the picture, Olivia walked passed and took a glance at the picture and gasped drawing everyone’s attention to her and they saw her drawing, the teacher went to see it and she was surprised to see it drawn so well. “Wow Sapphire! Amazing work!” Said Miss Matazig, as Sapphire had some slight pink dusk on her face as she looked away and mumbled a ‘thank you’. Everyone went back to work as Sapphire did some finishing touches to her picture and I did a picture too, it’s not as good as Sapphire but I’m proud of it, Sapphire looked over and she gasped and everyone turned and saw my artwork, I slightly glared at her, she looked back sheeplessly at me and the teacher went to look at it and she said “Just what expected from a Crescent family member, it looks fabulous.” It looked like this.

[ **http://imgs.steps.dragoart.com/how-to-draw-a-wolf-head-mexican-wolf-step-15_1_000000084975_5.jpg** ](http://imgs.steps.dragoart.com/how-to-draw-a-wolf-head-mexican-wolf-step-15_1_000000084975_5.jpg)

I shrugged. We continued our art work and it was quite impressive, the teacher asked us to give it to her for her to frame it and present it to the school, we were going to reject it but she looked really happy so we agreed and she was happy and we then went to grab our lunch, and meet up with Henry and William. I’m surprised to see Jade and Darren to continue sleeping, then again they woke up earlier than normal.

** Olivia P.O.V **

It was lunchtime and I saw Sapphire hanging around with her cousins again. I was hanging out with our friends Alysson, Larra, Georgia, Zoe, Mia, Natalie and Lara. “I’m still curious about why Sapphire’s with those boys and the two babies and why she’s staying at your house and what happened to her family and how and who killed them.” Alysson stated. “Sapphire’s hanging out with them because they’re her cousins, the two babies are her baby cousins. She’s staying at my house because she has nowhere to go and she’s my best friends so I let her stay and because of some other things. Sapphire woke up yesterday and saw every one of them all dead and it scared her and the police are now investigating what happened and who did it to her family.” I said. “How do you know all this?” Larra asked curiously. “Polices told me.” I said as they nod. We talked about things until the bell rang and we separated and went to our classes, we have Theater now.

** Sapphire P.O.V **

I met up with my cousins, we went to the library and read books for a while then Darren and Jade woke up crying the 4 of us sighed loudly and walked to the homework club’s un-used room and I took out their milk bottles and William fed Darren and Henry fed Jade, I just kept reading, same with Andrew. It was really loud at first then in 3 minutes it went quiet. I put my book down and rubbed my eyes then it hit me “Aw man.” I said. “What’s wrong?” Andrew asked putting his book down. “I, I mean we have theater next.” I said as Andrew froze, Henry’s jaws dropped and William laughed. Then I said “Oh wait, we have theater with your class Henry, William.” This time it was William and Henry’s turn to freeze as we laughed at them. The bell then rang and Jade and Darren fell asleep again. Then we all walked to the ampi-theater. We went into the theater, all the year 12’s and year 10’s came in with our 4 drama teachers. They did their roll and my drama teacher, Mrs. Staff said “We’re doing a Romeo and Juliet performance in 1 month. All the year 12 and year 10 girls are gonna audition for it, it’s compulsory and the boys too. Only Andrew and William don’t have to audition since they are above age requirement.” And they let out a sigh of relief. “Girls and boys look at your script and pick a partner to rehearse it with and whoever is best, they get the roll.” Said Mr. Pender. A lot of boys went up to me but I refused and went to Henry, we rehearse and thanks to our photographic memory we memorized the whole script in 20 minutes and then, we went to audition and we were the last pair it do it. There were about 30 pair including us auditioning. The first pair went up and they were okay but could have been better and then pairs and pair went on and the closer it was to our turn and I was scared. Then it was finally our turn, we said our lines and in the end we bowed and Mrs. Staff said “Well done for all you’ve done and the best pair I think everyone can agree was Sapphire and Henry, and the lead to Juliet is Sapphire.” Everyone clapped and I went up on stage “But unfortunately since Henry is her cousin, he can’t be Romeo and I apologize, so the lead to Romeo goes to John.” Everyone clapped as John went on stage as was slightly angry because I have to work with my ‘frenemy’. Great I thought sarcastically. My cousin looked at me pitiful because they know how much I dislike him. The teacher handed us our real script I scanned through it as it said ‘Romeo kisses Juliet’, my eyes widen as I exclaimed “WHAT?! THEY KISS?!?” everyone gasped as the teachers nod. John’s eyes widen as he scans through it and sees it “But we’re only in year 10! 16 year old! Why are we kissing in this play?!?!” John exclaims. “Well, the principle wanted it be professional so we decided to do a Shakespeare’s one and it has more than 1 kiss scene. But you’ve lost your first kisses right?” stated Miss Shine. John shook his head, I nod a little. “WHAT?! You’ve lost your first kiss?!?”Everyone exclaimed including my cousins who looked shocked. “Yeah, my first 3 actually.” I stated rubbing my head. “WHAT?!? WHO?!” Everyone exclaimed as my cousins angrily stomps onstage. “Who kissed you?” they asked darkly. “T-t-two b-boys.” I answered scared. “Name.” they said darker. “E-E-Eric and J-J-Jackson.” I said still scared.

** 3rd person P.O.V **

“They are going to die.” Said all 3 of them. Sapphire smiled sadly and shook her head. “There’s no need. 1 is dead and the other one is in a coma.” Sapphire said “What happened?” Asked Mr. James. “But it’s okay if you don’t wanna tell us.” Mrs. Staff said. Sapphire shook her head and said “It’s okay. It happened when I was 10 years old…

Well, the boy I like, wait no scratch that, I meant the boy I am in love with…” Everyone in the room was intently listening. She couldn’t exactly say his name… “Sad love songs I sing sometimes were, are meant for him… I have been in love with him for 6 years now. He was the type who fell for someone really easy, for all the girls. I liked him for so long but he just never looked my way, he was always moving forward as I was always being left behind by the people around me.” The girls were intently listening and some had tears and boys and teachers too. “There was once when he finally looked my way. He finally saw me and when he asked me out, I was the happiest person in the world. But, something happened and I broke up with him. Even though I didn’t want to I had to, I didn’t want to see him hurt, and I didn’t want to see him in pain because of me.” She looked out the window. “He was sad for a long time, like a few days or so but afterwards he fell for someone else again. And when I think about it, if I stayed with him longer he would have gotten bored with me like all the other girls he had dated. Not once as he actually held me, kissed me, or even held my hand. Now that I think about it… I feel as though I was the only one who was truly in love.” She closed my eyes, “I tried to move on but in the end, it’s like I am stuck in one place. I don’t want to fall in love again and I don’t want to continue loving him.” She looked at the girls and boys and teachers who were now full on crying like they were watching one of those sad chick flicks. “He is the reason…why I don’t fall in love. I don’t want to feel hurt like this again. I am hurt now and forever because he…Died right in front of me and because of me, I was so foolish and stupid when I was young. When I broke up with him it was hard. But he got better and he dated a different girl and he fell for her quite hard, it think. But one day she cheated on him and I went to comfort him and when I did…

**~FLASH BACK~**

“Why you break up with me Sapphire?” He asked me sadly. Sapphire said sadly “I can’t tell you why. I’m sorry.” and he got mad and he ran up to the school roof top and she followed him along with some teachers he told them all “Sapphire if you don’t tell me I’ll jump and if anyone tries getting close to me! TELL ME OR I’LL JUMP AND DIE!” She hesitated and before she could answer he said, “I know, it’s because you never loved me right?” she told/begged him “NO! THAT’S NOT TRUE! THAT’S NOT THE REASON WHY! PLEASE DON’T JUMP! PLEASE!” and he said “You’re are lying to me!” and he jumped off she ran to the ledge and saw his body on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him and she ran downstairs to him and the teachers called the ambulance she ran to him and told him “Hang on! The ambulance is coming! Please hang on!” Sapphire said with tears streaming down her face and his last words were, “Why didn’t you tell me? Now I’ll die and it’d be your fault. But I still love you with all my heart forever. No matter what. I love you forever.” And then he kissed her and then he died. He was gone and she never got to respond to him. She cried for years about 4-5 years…

 **~FLASH BACK ENDED~  
**  Until one night in my dreams he told her. “Move on. In my next recantation we’ll meet again and we’ll be together. Just please don’t forget about me. And I’m sorry for blaming you my death. I love you” And kissed her one last time in her dream. “I did what he said and moved on. But in the end my heart still belongs to him. It’s one thing that I can’t change. But now that I think about it, I’m really glad I moved on, but still very sad he died and I sometimes still think it’s my fault he died. If I didn’t hesitate he’d still alive.” Sapphire said as tears streamed down her face. She looked up and said. “But I’m okay now. It’s been hard but it’s in the past and I’m doing my best to move on. And I have. It was really painful too because the day that he died was on my birthday, I guess this is why I hate my birthday so much. It bring so much painful memories. Now that I think about it, the most painful events always happen on my birthday.” She said. "But that's one story, but I guess because of that I shut everyone out, built up a wall hoping it wouldn't be broken, I became emotionless after that, but then I met someone else, that was like me, we understood each other and got along well, he asked me out one day I agreed but then we broke up, he got upset and ran across the street and got hit by a truck and is currently in a coma, it's been 5 years, it also happened on my birthday. I guess that's why I don't want to meet anyone that I love or like because like everyone's that's been with me has either died or in a coma. Same with my family they just died on me too. Right on my birthday too. Well, that’s the story.” When Sapphire finished everyone including her cousins was in tears. “But, now that I think about it, I now know I really am foolish, so stupid to think that someone can love me without dying, being in a coma. It’s all my fault everything tragic has happened. If I was never born this NEVER would have happened, they’d all still be alive! IT’S ALL MY FAULT THEY’RE ALL DEAD!!” She shouted to herself. She started to get a panic attack, her cousins went to her trying to calm her down but she pushed them away and started blaming herself for things and then a group of boys ran in, everyone looked scared for her and confused at the same time. Henry, William and Andrew stood infront of her and said “NO! YOU’RE NOT GETTING NEAR HER AGAIN! THIS ALL HAPPENED WHEN WE MET YOU ALL! HER MEMORIES WERE SEALED AND WE DON’T WANT HER INVOLED WITH EVERYTHING ANYMORE!” then a boy in the same uniform as the boys in school he said “You have to let us help her! She’ll kill herself if this continues!” they all had a pleading face then Sapphire stood up with tears streaming down her face and she out her hand inside her blazer everyone watched her and then they saw her grab something she pulled it out and everyone gasped because it was a gun-blade.

[ **http://media.ebaumsworld.com/picture/irock_2006/gunblade.jpg** ](http://media.ebaumsworld.com/picture/irock_2006/gunblade.jpg)

She held it up to her heart and was about to stab herself but a boy that was with the group of boys threw the gun-blade to the floor and kicked it away, she looked at him in shock but recovered and pulled out another gun-blade, but it looked sharper, and then another boy jumped up and grabbed the gun-blade and said “Sapphire snap out of it! Don’t let it take over!” everyone minusing the new group of boys, Olivia, John, Janna, Ethan and Sapphire’s cousins, they all thought ‘What are they talking about? What’s going to take over? Who is Sapphire?’ but it was too late, Sapphire’s face or should we say face mask now started to crack and revealed the real her, her wig fell off, the mask broke along with a body illusions and contacts fell off and then everyone gasped as the real Sapphire Crescent.

(Eye colour)

[ **http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/205/5/a/icy_blue_eye_by_oh_jellybeanz-d41gquq.png** ](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/205/5/a/icy_blue_eye_by_oh_jellybeanz-d41gquq.png)

[ **http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131020105540/thehungergames/images/4/45/Nerida_Virtue.jpg** ](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131020105540/thehungergames/images/4/45/Nerida_Virtue.jpg)

Sapphire, she looked completely different, long beautiful white hair, ice blue eyes, pale perfect skin, perfect body, and her clothes changed into this

[ **http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/86/58/0a/86580adfd5fb43fa5bb3880f08df9312.jpg** ](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/86/58/0a/86580adfd5fb43fa5bb3880f08df9312.jpg)

**(Just the dress)**

Everyone gasped at her, then she snapped out of it, “W-What’s wrong? W-Why are you staring at me like that?” Sapphire asked. They pointed to her, she looked confused, she looked at her hands than her hair, “Oh Sh*t! I did it again! My cover’s blown! I’m such an idiot!” she said to herself out loud. “Sapphire.” Said a group of angry and darkly mad group of Sapphire’s friends/cousins. She shook in fear and said “I’m sorry.” “Just, don’t scary us like that again.” Said another boy. She nod then a voice in the crowd said “Who or What are you people?!” “Sorry, they can’t answer that. But they will one day.” Said Olivia as she walked to the front as Janna, Ethan and John walked to the front with her, “What? You know about this?” exclaimed the crowd. “Yeah.” The 4 of them replied. “Well explain tomorrow, the bell’s gonna ring…now.” Said John and the bell rang right after he said it.

** John P.O.V **

Sapphire’s and her family’s secret kinda got spilled but I’m still curious who those boys are, but then when we were going out everyone minus me, Olivia, Janna, Ethan, Sapphire, Sapphire’s cousins, all froze for 2 minutes the group of boys disappeared, then everyone snapped out of it and acted like nothing happened and left for homeroom. I stopped and waited for the Crescent family, Olivia, Janna and Ethan, I then spoke up and said “What happened?” “Their memories were erased.” Said Henry I think it was. “What?” Janna blurted out. “The group of boys erased their memories and they only remember that I took of my wig, mask, illusion, contacts and pretty much everything apart of the immortal and transformation part were erased. So, yeah.” Sapphire explained. “Let’s go we’re gonna be late for homeroom.” Andrew said and we all went our separate ways. We went to class, I was going with Sapphire, Andrew, Jade, Darren, Olivia, Janna and Ethan. We went to homeroom, grabbed our bags, people still stared at Sapphire because of her hair and the way she’s dressed. Our teacher talked about the play and that we had rehearsal on Monday until Friday after school next week from 4:00pm-6:00pm. The bell rang and we all went home, I was going the same way as Olivia, Sapphire, Andrew, Jade, Darren, Janna and Ethan, then we bumped into Henry and William.

** Sapphire P.O.V **

I told Olivia to tell her mum by cousins and I were going to the library to we’re going to be home late she said okay and before I left I went to the bathroom to change into something more suitable and I changed into this

[ **http://www.polyvore.com/purple_day/set?id=110489418 &lid=3316029** ](http://www.polyvore.com/purple_day/set?id=110489418&lid=3316029)

Henry changed into this

[ **http://www.polyvore.com/cute guy clothes/set?id=84677864** ](http://www.polyvore.com/cute%20guy%20clothes/set?id=84677864)

And we left, we went to the library, we got a few stares especially me since my hair’s white. We were there for 3 hours because we wanted to know more about mythology and fantasy beings, we borrowed the books and went home, it’s hard enough carrying the books around but we also have to carry Jade and Darren. We were late for the bus so we walked back to our ‘home’. Lucy gave me the spare key and we went inside and saw them all eating, Olivia noticed us and said “Sapphire, Henry, William, Andrew come over for dinner!” “Sure!” we shouted back but went to the living room to put our bags down and I grabbed Jade and Darren’s milk bottle and milk, I made and fed them before I ate. “You care for them so much don’t you?” asked Jan “Totes.” I replied and when I got to the table the Robert family gasped “Your powers! You unsealed it!” George exclaimed “How did you- -?” Henry started “Well, you see, we’re-” Jan started. “Werewolves,” Mark finished off.


End file.
